


[podfic] Rookie Care and Maintenance

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), girlmarauders, growlery, momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Nicky quickly typed 'Need to reschedule, the children need me tonight' before re-pocketing his phone and turning to an expectant André.“Here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m going to go home and cook us dinner,” Nicky started, and André made an excited noise. “And you,” Nicky continued, “are going to bring Tom over to my house at 8 and we’ll all spend some time together.”A guide by the two dads of the Washington Capitals.





	[podfic] Rookie Care and Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rookie Care and Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087088) by [Vidriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana). 



> recorded live at europodfriends on frecklebombfic's suggestion and oh boy what a good suggestion. we had so much fun recording this!!! i (growlery) cracked up several times editing it, we're great, vidriana's words are great, i hope you enjoy.

cover art by [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods), fanart by [ninjaomelet](http://ninjaomelet.tumblr.com/post/156277181811/what-were-alex-and-nickys-reaction-to-meeting)

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collab/rookie%20care%20and%20maintenance.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:11:16 | 11 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Credit

[This guide](http://davidpots.com/illustrator/tutorial/sports/2009/05/13/hacking-the-washington-capitals-logo-with-illustrator.html) got momo started on how to change the capitals logo into the font for all our names.  
We'd love some feedback if you enjoyed this podfic! 


End file.
